Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 21
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo, liebe FFIX-Suchtis, und herzlich willkommen zu einem der inhaltlich geilsten Kapitel meines meisterlichen Walkthroughs! Nachdem wir im letzten Kapitel ein schickes Schiff bekommen und unsere Zeit mit buntem Federvieh verbracht haben, sind wir nun bestens für das kommende Abenteuer ausgerüstet. Also revanchieren wir uns heute bei Kuja für seinen Besuch in Alexandria und schauen daher mal beim ihm zu Hause vorbei *.* Das Dorf der Schwarzmagier – ohne Schwarzmagier. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Hilda, damit sie Großquake Cid wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie steckt, vermuten sie aber irgendwo in Kujas Nähe. Leider wissen wir auch nicht, wo der sich rumtreibt, nur dass er mit sprechenden Schwarzmagiern irgendwo rumlungert. Also gehen wir erstmal dahin, wo es sprechende Schwarzmagier gibt, also in ihr Dorf. Irgendwo muss man bei diesem Chaos ja anfangen o.O Dort angekommen, scheint aber irgendwie keiner da zu sein, weshalb Vivi sie nun suchen geht. Ihr könnt jetzt in den Shop gehen und die Leiter hinter dem Tresen hochklettern, um einen Schwarzgurt ' zu finden, falls ihr ihn nicht schon auf CD 2 abgeholt habt. Ansonsten haltet ihr euch links, um Vivi beim Friedhof wiederzufinden. Er unterhält sich dort mit Nr. 288, einem von drei Schwarzmagiern, die noch im Dorf sind – alle anderen sind Kuja gefolgt o.O Die Magier haben alle herausgefunden, dass ihre Lebenszeit begrenzt ist, und da hat Kuja ihnen versprochen, sie zu verlängern, wenn sie denn nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Na, ganz großartig. Und zu allem Überfluss will uns Nr. 288 auch nicht sagen, wo Kuja und die ganzen Magier nun sind. Also flitzt Vivi zu den anderen im Dorf verbliebenen Zipfelmützen, die sich in der Chocobo-Hütte aufhalten und sich dort nach wie vor um ihr Ei kümmern. Folgt ihm dorthin und ihr seht, dass die Beiden sich in der Hütte eingeschlossen haben und Vivi nicht rein lassen :( Dann stürmt plötzlich einer der Magier aus der Hütte und verkündet, dass das Chocobo-Küken geschlüpft ist ♥ Danach trifft Vivi erneut auf Nr. 288, der ihm zur Chocobo-Hütte gefolgt ist. Vivi fragt ihn, ob auch seine Lebenszeit begrenzt ist, was Nr. 288 ihm aber nicht beantworten kann. Unser Kleiner meint jedoch, dass auch er ganz sicher bald sterben wird D: und erzählt weiter von seinen Erfahrungen mit dem Tod geliebter Personen wie etwa seinem Großvater Quan und der Trauer, die damit verbunden ist. Am Ende kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass er als Schwarzmagier all das nur so sehen kann, weil die Zipfelmützen eben nicht nur die Werkzeuge zum Töten sind, die Kuja in ihnen sieht, und dass man ihm deswegen dringend mal die Leviten lesen muss. Nach dieser herzzerreißenden Rede verrät uns Nr. 288, dass Kuja sich im Osten des Äußeren Kontinents versteckt und dass wir nach Treibsand Ausschau halten sollen. Ja, wunderbar! Dann werden wir da doch gleich mal vorbeischauen! Genauso wie er es vorausgesehen hatte Nun solltet ihr zur ''Blauen Narzisse gehen und allen Charakteren, die sich nicht in eurem aktiven Team befinden, die komplette Ausrüstung abnehmen. Dann fahrt ihr mit dem Schiff zur Halbinsel im Südosten des Kontinents, geht dort an Land und lauft dann nach Norden in die Wüste, bis ihr vier Stellen mit Treibsand findet. Alternativ könnt ihr auch mit dem Chocobo dorthin reiten, was eigentlich viel schneller geht. Drei der vier Stellen mit dem Treibsand sind eine Falle; wählt ihr sie aus, müsst ihr gegen einen Ameisenlöwen kämpfen. Um den Treibsand zu finden, der euch zu Kujas Versteck bringt, könnt ihr nun alle durchprobieren – oder ihr beobachtet alle vier Stellen und nehmt dann die einzige, von der keine Staubwolke aufsteigt. Bevor ihr euch aber in den Sand stürzt, solltet ihr nun auch den Charakteren, die sich in eurem Team befinden, die Ausrüstung abnehmen – lediglich Zidane darf seinen Krempel behalten. Dann wollen wir aber endlich mal. Man darf gespannt sein, wie Kuja auf unerwarteten Besuch reagiert. Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren, denn tatsächlich hat Kuja euch erwartet und knockt euch nun mit Trick 17 aus. Tja, da wurdet ihr mal wieder gehörig verarscht. Als Zidane wieder zu sich kommt, ist er mit Cid in einem kreisrunden Raum eingesperrt. Sowas Blödes, nicht mal in die Ecken scheißen kann man hier. Er berät sich mit Cid darüber, was hier eigentlich los ist und wo die Anderen sind, als er die Stimme von Kuja hört. Wir erfahren, dass es unsere komplette Bande erwischt hat und nun alle in Kujas Gewalt sind. Großartig, echt. Könnt ihr auch mal was richtig machen? Dann zeigt unser Gastgeber uns seine leicht sadistische Ader und lässt mal eben ein Stück des Bodens verschwinden, unter dem sich Lava befindet. Ganz schön fies, mwahahaha! Nun lässt Kuja uns die Wahl, ob wir ihm einen kleinen Gefallen tun oder ob wir lieber ein wenig in der Lava plantschen gehen. Es ist dabei völlig egal, was ihr ihm antwortet, da Zidane am Ende doch zustimmt. Nun wird er aus der Zelle gelassen, wobei Cid ihm folgt und dann draußen ein wenig rumgammelt. Folgt jetzt den kurzen Weg zu zwei Schwarzmagiern, die euch in Kujas private Räumlichkeiten teleportieren, wo euch euer Gastgeber schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Dabei muss ich ja sagen, dass die Bude mal richtig Stil hat. Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um Kujas Mobiliar zu bestaunen, sondern weil er was von uns will, nämlich mal wieder richtig guten… Äääähhhhhh… Lassen wir das mal. Kuja trägt uns nun auf, einen Ort namens Oeil Vert aufzusuchen und den '''Gurugstein von dort mitzubringen. Klingt ja jetzt nicht so schwer, aber er verrät uns auch, warum er sich den Stein nicht einfach selber holt: In Oeil Vert wirkt nämlich keinerlei Magie, was für einen Magier wie Kuja denkbar ungünstig ist. Und weil er ja sooo eine gute Seele ist, dürfen wir uns für den ganzen Spaß sogar seinen „Luxuskreuzer“ leihen. Boah, abgefahren! Besser noch: Zidane darf drei Leute mit auf die Abenteuerreise nehmen! Wahnsinn! Behaltet diesen Satz für später im Hinterkopf und sucht euch drei Leute aus, die Zidane begleiten. Die restlichen vier Nasen bleiben als Kujas Geiseln zurück, werden später aber auch noch zum Zuge kommen. Es ist also wichtig, zwei halbwegs ausgeglichene Gruppen zusammenzustellen und darüber hinaus auf das antimagische Kraftfeld in Oeil Vert zu achten, welches jegliche Schwarz-, Weiß- und Blaumagie sowie Beschwörungen verhindert. Am besten lasst ihr also Vivi zurück, da er außer Schwarzmagie nichts kann, während ihr Mahagon mit nach Oeil Vert nehmt, um Vitra/Vigra und Engel/Erzengel durch Chakra und Reanimation zu ersetzen. Außerdem ist es ratsam, in beiden Teams jeweils eine Weißmagierin zu haben. thumb|right|220px|Zum ersten Mal seit Langem dürft ihr wieder ein Luftschiff besteigen, und dann sowas... Nach der Teamaufstellung trommelt Kuja das von euch gewählte Trio zusammen und führt sie zu Zidane – selbst die Querköpfe Steiner und Mahagon machen dabei keinerlei Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Anstalten. Kuja hat seine Gäste echt gut unter Kontrolle >D Jedenfalls gesellt sich Zidane nun zu seinen Leuten, alle werden aus dem Raum herausteleportiert und finden sich bei den Docks wieder, an dem sich Kujas „Luxuskreuzer“ befindet. Bevor ihr aber auch nur einen Schritt geht, legt ihr euren Leuten wieder Ausrüstung an. Dabei könnt ihr nun auf alles zurückgreifen, was ihr bisher gefunden oder gekauft habt, da keine der Geiseln etwas bei sich trägt. Nun lauft über die Brücke und bestaunt Kujas Leihgabe: Es ist die Hildegard 1. … … …das überrascht euch doch hoffentlich nicht, oder? Geht an Bord des Luftschiffes, und eure Reise kann beginnen! Unterwegs versucht Zidane, mit den Schwarzmagiern, die das Schiff steuern, zu reden, aber sie antworten nicht. Da kommen Zon und Son auf euch zu und gehen euch tierisch auf die Nerven, von wegen, Schwarzmagier seien am Ende ja eh nur Werkzeuge. Glücklicherweise ist Monkeyman aber nicht auf den Mund gefallen und knallt den traurigen Clowns mal eben vor den Latz, dass sie ja auch nicht besser seien, da sie sich nach dem Tod der Königin Brane an Kujas Rockzipfel geklammert hätten. Schließlich werdet ihr im Norden des Vergessenen Kontinents ausgesetzt, was totale Verarsche ist, da Oeil Vert weit im Süden liegt. Jetzt wisst ihr auch, warum ihr trotz des antimagischen Feldes eine Weißmagierin bei euch haben solltet. Als Entschädigung wurde aber das auf die Dauer doch langweilige Oberweltthema Crossing Those Hills durch Kuja’s Theme ersetzt, was einfach weit mehr Klasse hat. Wenn Bedarf an Heilitems besteht, könnt ihr einfach das Luftschiff anquatschen, damit Zon und Son euch etwas verkaufen, ferner liegt nördlich von euch der vierte Morast. Außerdem kann Quina unterwegs Folgendes erlernen: Euer Weg führt euch nach Süden, bis ihr die Abendröte am Himmel seht. Haltet euch nun östlich, um Chocobospuren zu finden, und ruft Choco zu euch. Damit wird eure Reise nicht nur ein ganzes Stück angenehmer, ihr könnt auch noch Schätze finden! Solltet ihr daran aber kein Interesse haben, prügelt ihr euch eben auf Schusters Rappen nach Süden. Bedenkt dabei, dass die Shadez-Schlucht recht verwinkelt ist und ihr deswegen ein wenig suchen müsst, aber glücklicherweise ist Oeil Vert schon auf der Weltkarte verzeichnet. Wir sehen uns dann dort wieder. Optionales Gedöns Reitet von eurem Standort erstmal schnurgerade nach Norden, um einen Riss im Felsen zu entdecken. Verfüttert eine Todesschote und krallt euch folgende Schätze: *Augentropfen x19 *Madainschild x1 *Genjihelm x1 *Hildegard 1-Karte x1 Wählt dann die Karte Große Hochebene aus und reitet ganz nach Norden, wo ihr eine Burg seht. Betreten könnt ihr diese noch nicht, stattdessen sollt ihr auf das Plateau westlich von ihr klettern. Dort findet ihr nämlich: *Jadestein x17 *Äther x5 *Opal x14 *Dämonharnisch x1 Danach reitet wieder nach Süden; haltet euch dabei westlich, um dort, wo die Abendröte wieder sichtbar wird, an einem weiteren Riss mit folgendem Inhalt vorbeizukommen: *Odeur x1 *Drachentöter x1 *Gaunlet x1 *Odin-Karte x1 Rüstet ihr Eiko mit dem Odeur aus, wird der Angriff ihrer Bestia Fenrir zum windelementaren Verfall der Zeit. Noch geiler als das ist aber der Drachentöter, Freias bester Speer. Für das Plateau der Röte könnt ihr euch bei Kuja dafür bedanken, dass er netterweise schonmal Oeil Vert auf eurer Weltkarte verzeichnet hat, denn der Schatz liegt ziemlich genau südwestlich davon. Dort findet ihr: *Phönixfeder x12 *Jadestein x14 *Vayus Kralle x1 *Eisengigant-Karte x1 Mit Vayus Kralle dürft ihr nun Mahagons drittstärkste Kralle euer Eigen nennen, die momentan eure stärkste Waffe überhaupt sein dürfte. Schließlich könnt ihr noch ein Phantom daten, wenn ihr durch den momentan ausschließlich mit dem Chocobo erreichbaren Wald östlich von Oeil Vert latscht. Damit wäre hier draußen jetzt echt alles erledigt. Ihr könnt nun noch ziellos durch die Gegend streunen und dabei Kuja’s Theme genießen, oder ihr widmet euch endlich eurem eigentlichen Ziel. Grünes Öl… Nachdem ihr euch durch die sich schlängelnde Shadez-Schlucht gequält habt, findet ihr im Süden ein seltsames Gebilde – Oeil Vert. Die Musik, die hier spielt, dürfte euch bekannt vorkommen: Es handelt sich um ein Arrangement von The Place I’ll Return To Someday, dem Thema, mit dem ihr im Hauptmenü des Spiels beschallt werdet. Was das soll, erfahrt ihr auch bald. Gleich am Eingang trefft ihr einen Mogry, der einen Mog-Shop mit neuer Ausrüstung für euch betreibt. Tut euch aber bitte den Gefallen und kauft nicht das Schwert Karbonados, da ihr es gleich finden werdet. Lauft zu dem Gebäude, nur um festzustellen, dass ihr vor verschlossenen Türen steht. Na klasse. Zidane versucht, das Teil mit einem, äh, geheimen Zauberspruch zu öffnen, aber irgendwie will man uns hier nicht rein lassen :( Dann aber springt das Tor einfach so auf. Alles klar. thumb|right|130px|Es trägt dunkle Brut in sich... nämlich euch! MWAHAHAHA!! Das bietet das grüne Auge übrigens für Quinas Magen: Auf den Epitaph solltet ihr besonders achtgeben. Das Ding besitzt nämlich die überdreiste Fähigkeit, Kopien eurer Leute zu erzeugen, die dann das jeweilige Original sofort töten. Darum hat Kuja auch richtig erkannt, dass wir nur ungerne gegen uns selbst kämpfen wollen o.O Ihr könnt einen Epitaph jedoch ganz einfach killen, indem ihr eine Goldnadel gegen ihn anwendet. Davon solltet ihr aber nur Gebrauch machen, wenn ihr kein Interesse an den Unmengen an EXP habt, die die Doppelgänger hinterlassen. Im Inneren geht ihr unbedingt erst nach rechts, denn dort trefft ihr Stilzkin, der euch ein 3-Teile-Set aus einer Hi-Potion, einem Elixier und einem Emerald verkauft. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr ihm das Set jetzt sofort abkauft, da er diesen Ort ganz schnell wieder verlässt. Danach könnt ihr weiter rechts die Truhe mit einem Gaiakittel öffnen. Geht nun wieder in den ersten Raum zurück, um hinten ein Allheilmittel und nach der Treppe links davon einen Morgenschein zu finden. Lauft weiter nach links, aktiviert die Vorrichtung, die ihr dort findet, und erleichtert die Truhe in der Ecke um ihr Elixier. Kehrt wieder zurück zum Eingangsbereich und nehmt nun den Weg unten links. In dem Raum, den ihr nun betretet, seht ihr plötzlich die Projektion eines Planeten und dazu einen Text in einer unbekannten Schrift… Umso erstaunter sind alle, als Zidane auf einmal die Worte „Mutter Terra“ in diesem Kauderwelsch liest! Er behauptet, die Schriftzeichen hätten zu ihm gesprochen, und ich behaupte, er sollte mal die Finger vom Gras lassen. Öffnet nun die Truhen mit einer Stahlrüstung oben und mit einem Karbonados unten rechts. Geht dann die Treppe unten links runter, um einen Raum mit vier Projektoren sowie Truhen mit einem Kraftkittel und einem Paar Federstiefel zu erreichen. Hier gilt es, die Projektoren in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu aktivieren, also untersucht ihr erst die den oben links, danach den rechts daneben. Dann schaut euch die Projektionen unten rechts und schließlich links an – zusammen ergeben die Bilder und Texte, die ihr dann seht, Aufzeichnungen über die Entwicklungsgeschichte der Invincible. Danach nehmt ihr den Weg links von der ersten Projektion, um den geilsten Raum in Oeil Vert aufzufinden: die „Prunkhalle“ mit ihrer coolen Lasershow. Auf eurem Weg durch die Halle werdet ihr an einer Glaskugel vorbeikommen, die ihr untersucht. Euch wird dann die Geschichte der Städte Terras gezeigt, wie sie den Hochpunkt ihrer Entwicklung erreichten und dann alle eine nach der anderen untergegangen sind… Lauft weiter, und ihr findet euch im Raum mit der ersten Projektion wieder. Schreitet nun durch die Tür links von euch und betretet den „Raum der Legenden“. Hier befinden sich viele große Gesichter an der Wand, die euch plötzlich in einer unbekannten Sprache ansprechen. Dann fordert uns ein Gesicht in unserer Sprache auf, die Plattform vor uns zu besteigen, um einer Geschichtsstunde beizuwohnen *schreiend im Kreis renn* Die Gesichter erzählen euch nun die Geschichte der Kultur Terras, eines Planeten, auf dem wegen seiner Überalterung alles Leben zu verenden drohte. Man forschte und experimentierte deswegen, um das Leben auf dem Planeten zu retten, und mit den Tieren und Pflanzen ist das scheinbar auch gut ausgegangen, nur an der Rettung der menschlichen Bevölkerung wird offenbar noch gearbeitet. Nachdem sich Oeil Vert also als ein von Monstern verseuchtes terrianisches Geschichtsmuseum herausgestellt hat, dürfte es zwei Fragen geben: Was hat dieses Museum auf Gaia zu suchen und wo zur Hölle ist jetzt dieser blöde Gurugstein, für den wir eigentlich hier sind? Momentan vermag ich euch jedoch nur die zweite Frage zu beantworten. Kehrt nun zurück in den Raum, in dem ihr Stilzkin getroffen habt, und nutzt die dortige Anwesenheit eines Mogrys, um euch frischzumachen. Wenn ihr dann weiter rechts geht, seht ihr eine letzte Projektion, in der zwei Planeten miteinander verschmelzen… Geht dann weiter nach rechts und stellt euch dort auf die Plattform, um ins Kellergeschoss von Oeil Vert zu sausen. Und da ist ja auch der Gurugstein! Checkt aber erst eure Ausrüstung, bevor ihr euch das gute Stück nehmt. Gebt auf jeden Fall allen die Hilfs-Ability Felsenfest, dann kann eigentlich schon nichts mehr schiefgehen. Vergreift euch dann an dem Klunker und freut euch auf den ersten halbwegs anspruchsvollen echten Bosskampf seit dem Berghünen! Nun kann ich euch zu eurem ersten und einzigen Sieg über eine waschechte Bestia gratulieren! Bis ihr das Item, das ihr für die Arche-Beschwörung benötigt, in die Finger bekommt, dauert es jedoch noch eine ganze Weile. Mit dem Eifersplitter habt ihr aber zumindest schon eine Hälfte des Items erhalten. Ist doch auch was. Nehmt jetzt allen Charakteren ihre gesamte Ausrüstung ab und steckt dann den Gurugstein ein, auf den Kuja so scharf ist. …und eine richtig schicke Bude Apropos: Nicht, dass man von einem Antagonisten so etwas wie Anstand erwarten könnte, aber Kuja scheißt drauf, seine Geiseln am Leben zu lassen, unabhängig davon, ob Zidane den Gurugstein anschleppt oder nicht. Stattdessen hat er sich ein sadistisches Spielchen ausgedacht, das unsere verbliebenen vier Nasen langsam aber sicher umbringt, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Nur Zidane kann sie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren… oder doch nicht? HA! Wir haben ja noch Cid! Dieser sieht zwei Schwarzmagier aus einem Raum kommen und hört, wie sie sich über eine Geheimvorrichtung hier in Kujas Versteck unterhalten und wie man sie löst. Das wird gleich noch wichtig, aber jetzt hopst ihr erstmal mit Cid in den Raum rechts, aus dem die Schwarzmagier gekommen sind. Dort kommt es zum wohl sinnlostesten Minispiel in der Geschichte von Final Fantasy… :;Minispiel – Großfrosch vs. Igelquappe :In diesem Raum befindet sich eine Sanduhr; je weiter der Sand durchläuft, desto weiter öffnet sich der Boden in den Zellen, in denen unsere vier Nasen sitzen. Es gilt also, an die Sanduhr zu gelangen und sie umzudrehen, wofür ihr sechs Minuten Zeit habt, bis eure Leute ein Lavabad nehmen. :Da die Uhr abgeschlossen ist, müsst ihr euch erst einen Schlüssel nehmen, der von einer Igelquappe bewacht wird. Da Cid eine Schweineangst vor dem Ding hat, sollte er sich nur dann durch Drücken von Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png bewegen, wenn die Quappe gerade wegsieht. Habt ihr den Schlüssel, müsst ihr Gewichte auf eine Waage stellen. Nehmt die Gewichte B, C und D und hüpft dann selbst auf die Waage, um die Sanduhr aufzuschließen und umzudrehen. Habt ihr das geschafft, sind eure Leute nicht nur gerettet, nein, sie sind sogar frei! Ich bezweifle ja, dass das in Kujas Sinne war… :Solltet ihr übrigens von der Igelquappe erwischt werden oder wenn euch die Zeit abläuft, könnt ihr es einfach wieder versuchen. Eure Leute können echt fünfzigmal in die Lava fallen und Cid schafft es immer noch, sie zu retten o.O Kujas Geiseln kommen nun aus ihren Zellen und treffen Cid. Er erzählt ihnen von dieser Geheimvorrichtung, von der die Schwarzmagier geredet haben… Man müsse „alle anmachen“, um sie zu umgehen, heißt es. Wenn ihr also jemandem begegnet, müsst ihr ihm bloß ein paar dumme Flirtsprüche an den Kopf werfen, und die Sache ist geritzt! Nee, Spaß beiseite. Es geht um Kerzen und Fackeln, die ihr anzünden müsst. Praktischerweise haben wir ja immer eine Packung Streichhölzer bei uns ._. ''' Rüstet eure Leute aus und geht wieder in den Raum rechts, der ganz euphemistisch als „Verhörraum“ bezeichnet wird. Hier findet ihr nämlich einen Mogry, den ihr nach dem Bosskampf sicher gebrauchen könnt und der einen Mog-Shop führt; das Angebot ist hier identisch mit dem in Oeil Vert. Wenn ihr noch was braucht, holt es euch, und dann kann sie auch schon beginnen, die Besichtigungstour Flucht durch Kujas Wüsten-Palais! Verlasst die Folterkammer nun wieder und geht stattdessen nach links in eine Halle. Ab hier erwarten euch folgende Leckerbissen für Quina: thumb|right|150px|SCHLEICHWERBUNG!! Die M&m&m’s haben übrigens eine rote physische Form und eine blaue magische. Die Schadensklasse, die ihrer aktuellen Form entspricht, könnt ihr dann knicken, weil diese Mistviecher eine unfassbar hohe Abwehr dagegen besitzen. Greift also die blauen physisch und die roten magisch an. Zündet die Kerzen vor der linken Engelsstaue an, sodass die Vorrichtung vor der rechten anfängt zu leuchten. Von diesen lila Perlen gibt es insgesamt sechs, die ihr neutralisieren könnt, um so die Stärke des nächsten Bosses zu beeinträchtigen. Untersucht die Perle also und nehmt einen '''Schwurring an euch, bevor ihr weiterlauft – und dem Kriegstriumvirat über den Weg lauft! Dieser Kuja stellt mal eben die Götter hier aus, deren Kraft Kefka Palazzo in Final Fantasy VI missbraucht hat, um der Welt in den Arsch zu treten! Wie geil ist das denn!? Lauft an den Statuen rechts und links vorbei, sodass ein neuer Weg entsteht, den ihr auch sogleich beschreitet. Entzündet die Kerzen am Ende des Weges, kehrt zum Kriegstriumvirat zurück und geht dort weiter nach links. left|260px Ihr seht, dass das Wüsten-Palais echt mit jedem Schritt immer schicker und prunkvoller wird – und dass euch jetzt ein Fackellauf erwartet (Ba Dum Tss!). Es gilt, die neun Fackeln in diesem Raum in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu entzünden, um eine lila Perle mit einer Fußkette zu aktivieren und rechts einen neuen Weg freizulegen, wofür ihr euch am Bild links orientieren könnt. Lauft danach rechts weiter, und ihr erreicht einen Gang mit mehreren Engelsstatuen. Zündet die Kerze vor der zweiten Statue an und aktiviert so die dritte leuchtende Perle, welcher ihr eine Stahlrüstung entnehmen könnt. Weiter geht es den Flur entlang zu einer Treppe, die ihr hochlauft, um einen weiteren Gang zu erreichen. Entzündet die Kerze dort und geht weiter in die total schmucke Bibliothek. Ist euch aufgefallen, wie es im Wüsten-Palais von Engelsdarstellungen wimmelt? Entzündet die Kerzen ganz links und geht dann die dadurch neu entstandene Treppe rechts hoch. Die Kerzen dort oben bewegen das obere Bücherregal und geben so einen neuen Weg frei, der euch zur inzwischen vierten Perle und somit zu Kains Armreif führt. Geht wieder zurück und die Treppe runter, dann links wieder die Treppe rauf zur Kerze bei der mittleren Bücherreihe. Auch hinter dieser ist ein Weg, den ihr komplett entlanggeht, um an zwei Kerzenständern vorbeizukommen. Ich mag die Fensterbilder, die beim Anzünden der Kerzen erscheinen, ja total. Zurück in der Bibliothek, widmet ihr euch nun den Kerzen unten rechts für einen weiteren Kerzenständer hinter einem dritten Durchgang hinter den Büchern. Wenn ihr danach zurückgeht, hört ihr den Ruf eines Mogrys – lauft links durch das Fenster, um ihn anzutreffen. Jer! Macht euch frisch und geht dann links weiter, wo ihr zwei Kerzen für die fünfte Perle und eine Kapuze anzündet. Macht danach die linke Kerze wieder aus und geht durch die Tür, die euch zur linken Hälfte des Raumes führt. Macht euch wieder an allen Kerzen zu schaffen und untersucht dann die sechste und letzte lila Perle, durch die ihr einen Eisenhandschuh erhaltet. Löscht jetzt die Kerze links des Engels, sodass ein neuer Weg aus Licht entsteht, der uns… in eine Sackgasse führt!? Checkt, ob ihr fit seid, und entzündet dann die Kerzen am Ende des Weges, um den Palastwächter auf den Plan zu rufen o.O Solltet ihr Eiko im Team haben, nehmt ihr alles ab, was ihr später für andere Charaktere braucht und ersetzt es durch irgendwas Anderes; gebt ihr außerdem die Hilfs-Ability Gift und Galle. Untersucht den Kerzenständer erneut und benutzt dann den Teleporter, der daraufhin erscheint. Nach der Teleportation wechselt die Szene zum Team Avatar Zidane, welches gerade wieder am Luftschiffdock angekommen ist. Rüstet eure Leute aus und geht zum Teleporter. Auch hier macht ihr euch an Eikos Ausrüstung und Hilfs-Abilitys, falls sie anwesend ist, zu schaffen, bevor ihr euch in Kujas Zimmer teleportieren lasst… oder doch nicht? Ihr landet nämlich irgendwo anders, werdet dann aber von Kujas Stimme herzlich begrüßt und darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr ihn hinter der Tür finden werdet, er Zidane aber allein antreffen will. Schreitet also allein durch die Tür, trefft Kuja und sagt ihm, dass er sofort seine Koffer packen soll, weil wir hier nun einziehen. Spaß beiseite, Zidane fragt nach dem Befinden seiner Freunde, und Kuja zeigt ihm, dass sie alle bewusstlos in einem kleinen Raum unter uns liegen. Aber wie…!? Ihr merkt schon, der Typ verarscht euch schon wieder. Genau in diesem Moment wird die Gruppe, die sich in Kujas Gewalt befunden hat, zu den anderen drei Leuten teleportiert, mit denen Zidane unterwegs war. Jetzt merken alle, was der Organisator der Traumreisen dieses Kapitels für ein Halunke ist, und stürmen zu dem noch ahnungslosen Zidane, um ihn von der Übergabe des Gurugsteines abzuhalten. Dabei wird Eiko von den Anderen getrennt… Als schließlich (fast) alle wieder glücklich vereint sind, schnallt endlich auch Zidane, was für ein linker Vogel Kuja wirklich ist, als unsere Bande Eiko um Hilfe schreien hört o.O Diesen Schreckmoment nutzt Kuja schamlos aus, um uns den Gurugstein zu mopsen, und verschwindet dann mit diesem. Hinterher! Ärgerlicherweise funktioniert der Teleporter, den er dafür benutzt hat, danach nicht mehr, also müssen wir wohl laufen ._. ''' Stellt ein Team für die Verfolgung zusammen und untersucht dann vorne im Zimmer den runden Tisch mit den Büchern drauf für eine seltene '''Namingway-Karte. Übrigens rennen sogar hier Monster rum. Total verrückt. Verlasst den Raum nun und schnappt euch den Teleporter, mit dem Zidanes Leute hergekommen sind, um zum Dock zu gelangen. Dort, wo ihr sonst rechts in die Hildegard 1 eingestiegen seid, latscht ihr nun geradeaus weiter, wo die Gruppe feststellen muss, dass Kuja mit Eiko schon längst futsch ist. Nee, da wäre ich beim Anblick des leeren Docks ja NIE drauf gekommen! Also gilt es nun, ihn mit der Blauen Narzisse zu verfolgen. Legt daher den Schalter um, um an einer Strickleiter runter klettern zu können, und verlasst diesen Ort, den meiner Meinung nach schönsten in ganz Gaia. Dieses Balg werden wir trotzdem erst im nächsten Kapitel retten. Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *A Transient Past *The Sneaky Frog And The Scoundrel ;Außerdem… *FFIV - Tower of Zot « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)